


Unpredictable Bonds

by ReenvhAi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art College, Based on a True Story, But everyone is friends, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Sombramaker, Spiderbyte, THEY'RE DORKS, but also theres s e c r e t s, dorks that can't accept or notice they're in love, i cant think of tags, love triangle that gets solved later, som.va, tragic past with exes?, version en español
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReenvhAi/pseuds/ReenvhAi
Summary: Last year wasn’t easy for Sombra, whom after months of depression, dropped out of Cybernetic Engineering University, fought with her best friend and got a broken heart for an unrequited love. Now, she’s starting Arts College, hoping that career wouldn’t stress her too much and she could cultivate the artistic side that she had always ignored.As the University is placed in the middle of the conurbation, Sombra wants to enjoy the time in the city and maybe meeting new people. Her dreams come true when she meets a big group of friends and finds that the most-beautiful-girl-in-the-world goes to her same class. Seems like this year is bringing love for her… but she will find it where she less expects it.Based off on a true story!(Or: Sombra has anxiety and little by little she overcomes it, the love triangle solves, ad astra per aspera)
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. (Prologue)

Sombra had always been late everywhere and, as excited as she could be with the starting in a new university, the freshmen meeting today wouldn’t be the exception.

Stressing about it wasn’t going to make up for the delayed time. So she sighed to calm herself while stepping in the building’s large hall.

Her eyes scanned the room looking for a clue of where place the meeting was. Right away she found a reception desk, to which she headed.

-Excuse me -she modulated her nicest voice to ask for directions- Can you tell me where’s the Art freshmen meeting?

-Of course -the woman smiled and pointed to the left- it’s on the elder part. Go across all this and take that corridor until the end, where you’ll see the main hall. Cross it and to the right you’ll find the classrooms. It’s the eighth, I think.

-Thanks! -Sombra smiled back while she headed to said corridor.

Apparently she couldn’t avoid going to the elder part, hm. As some of her old friends (that already knew the place) had said, the elder wing was the most boisterous, due to which the girl had decided to use the back door to avoid it. That wing was built much more recently, architecture was attractive and clean, although the ambience was too dark for her taste.

Upon reaching the corridor and entering the elder wing, she was able to spot the difference; this part had been standing for at least a century, and its design was almost colonial, high ceilings, thick walls, abstract floral-patterned tiles. And unfortunately, the space was bursting with students, promoting their associations or moving hasty from office to office. The start of a new scholar year was always this busy.

Sombra steeled herself and crossed the hall. For the time she managed to go through it by dint of squeezing between people and demand passage, she had stacked five pamphlets from different associations and her hair smelled of weed. Hell, they really were rowdy there. She started to doubt if she could actually adapt, since she had always been more of the quiet type; for a while now, human interaction had been getting difficult for her, the computer was her bigger company. She wouldn’t be lying if she said that a big number of people around annoyed her.

Some posters caught her attention: they signaled the 8th classroom and the freshmen meeting. She let out a small sigh to calm herself and opened the door, to enter an impossibly crowded room. There were students sitting on the floor, on chairs, some climbed to tables in the back of the room, and many others standing, heaped next to the walls. As there was no way to move, she inserted herself amongst other people, trying to take up the smaller possible space.

Sombra spent at least forty minutes in that crowd, hearing few and nothing, and fervently wishing to abandon it. She drew out her phone to distract herself. She was able to spot the presentation of the dean and some other authorities, but the majority of the speech was lost since there was no sound system to amplify it. Finally, she noticed that people around her was starting to move: the tour around began. Sombra put her phone in her pocket and went outside, where a professor was in charge of separating students into smaller groups for easier guiding.

The tan girl followed her guide to the hall, and from there to another different door that opened to a courtyard. While she crossed it diagonally, Sombra raised her head, watching the medieval-looking tower that crowned the elder building. Then she observed a couple of oak trees in the atrium, and a small fountain, until the group reached the opposite side and went back indoors.

-You’ll have most of your classes on the newer wing -the guiding prof was telling- But you will also come here, to the traditional painting, photography and other workshops. There’s the cafeteria -she pointed to a door to their left- and now let’s go up this stair -she headed the march towards their right.

Upon going up and crossing a landing, Sombra found herself in a large room, light cascading through its big windows; there was wide tables and easels distributed in the whole place. Being less than before, this time everyone was able to take a seat, on the floor or available furniture. Now she felt calmer than in the speech.

The rest of the talk was about answering doubts and telling stuff about university and the first year experience. The professor spoke about the different workshops, students associations, scholarships and another extracurricular topics. But Sombra was more interested on people around her, trying to guess who would be friendly. She hoped she’d get along with them, past year she had nearly no human contact, always submerged on math and physics books.

She saw a girl of colorful jacket, freckles and short hair that seemed to be the smiling the whole time. At her back, an enormous dragon tattoo that wrapped a boy’s arm called her attention. Ahead to the left, woah, the longest, silkiest and better-dyed hair she would ever see. At least her eyes wouldn’t get bored this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Please excuse if this looks wonky, it's my first fic and i'm just getting used to posting online.  
> Also i'm not exactly sure of how many chapters it's gonna be but i'll try to make it around 20.  
> Lastly, english is not my native language so i'd appreciate feedback on my writing! ^^ Or feedback in general haha
> 
> En el futuro añadiré un link a la versión en español(?


	2. Good Omens

Tuesday, 08:03am. Sombra walked hurriedly to the elevators, took one and selected second floor.

She tidied her hair in the cabinet’s mirror. She was striving to play a confident and cool expression, which she didn’t really feel at all since it was only her fourth class day. But she tried to face it logically: there was nothing to worry about, was there? She just had to keep her anxiety under control and she would be fine.

The door opened and Sombra stepped out, facing right; after a short open corridor there was a wide room, with a glass wall that showed the city landscape: buildings of different colors and shapes, which seemed to shyly climb up to the soft peachy-colored morning sky.

Almost all of her classmates would show up earlier than her, but there still were some available spots in the group tables. Trying to call as less attention as possible, she sat by a group of girls that seemed the friendliest.

The class was as normal as one could expect. The professor introduced herself and her assistant, and explained about works and the necessary degree to pass the class. Sombra took notes. After that, an explanation-discussion about the class’s contents opened up. Prof meant to easily deliver the topics to her students, talking to them, although only the most extroverted ones dared to participate.

Meanwhile, the girls on Sombra’s table had been chatting casually, making small comments about their experiences in the past four class days, or their opinions about each other’s school tools. Sombra listened and watched, but she couldn’t find how to participate. Maybe shyness, maybe simply her reserved personality, she didn’t want to interrupt. Until…

-Do you like these cookies? Have some, if you want -the girl at her left handed her a cookies pack. Sombra perceived the movement of her short brown hair in the corner of her eye before facing her directly.

-Ah! -her mind reacted quickly: hungry or not, sharing food was a social signal and she didn’t want to reject it- Yes, I’m gonna take one, Thanks!

Her classmate grinned widely, and this gesture made her lift the big glasses she was wearing. Sombra clumsily mirrored the smile, and gave a timid bite to the cookie. Pity that she never had any breakfast, because she wished she could share too. Other two girls laid her food on the table’s center, up for everyone to take.

Sombra’s mind flashed back, to the memories of her latest year. She used to eat alone, or not even eat, sitting in a cold and lonely corner. She’d have spoken to fifteen people during the whole year, half of which were teachers or employees (and she wasn’t exaggerating these memories at all). Compared to that, today’s interaction was an incredible improvement.

The conversation in the table now diverged to pets. The girls spoke more freely, now on safe lands.

-… and a big dog, stray dog, too -someone finished speaking.

-I have a black cocker, and a cat -told the glasses girl that had invited the cookies- Lemme search for a pic to show you, they are like small potatoes -and she started looking in her phone.

-I, uhm, a dog and two cats -Sombra heard herself say before even thinking about it. Well, there it was, her participation. The known anxiety feeling started to bubble up on her stomach, but to her surprise, it died pretty quickly. Her comment had been heard, and even two of her classmates nodded and smiled as acknowledgement.

-Here! -Glasses-girl had found her pets pic and showed it to the girls and then Sombra, who echoed the aww expression and agreed to that they were two cute potatoes.

The class came to its end and the professor left. Sombra had been partially paying attention, to make sure she didn’t skip important details, but not really wanting to participate. Their next class was in the same classroom, so the students kept their positions, awaiting the next teacher.

-How did you like yesterday’s Paint class? -Glasses adjusted her glasses over the freckle-peppered cheeks.

Sombra shrugged. As always, she’d been sitting among the last rows, not talking to anyone. First week classes didn’t really ask for serious activities, only a mere introduction for greenhorns.

-The teacher seemed nice -somebody replied.

-I’ve heard about that teacher -a girl at the opposite side of the table commented- Fourth years are afraid of her. They say her exercises are unclear and she uses to be against many students.

-Ugh. By what I’ve heard, we’ll find a couple of these kind of teachers here -Glasses frowned and huffed- Let’s hope they stay calm, since we are only on first year.

Sombra had an involuntary terror moment, imagining herself fighting against a demagogue professor. At least, people at Cybernetic Engineering had some conduct code. But then, she guessed that she would surely know how to stay under the radar and pass the class without major trouble.

The teacher of their next course showed up thirteen minutes later than expected, and his presence was much friendlier and happier than the latest’s. His teaching style also differed radically, Sombra found later, as she was unable to understand two thirds of the topics. That made her worry, thinking if she would repeat last year’s errors, and she started to scribble on her notebook, both class notes and tiny doodles.

-Are you… understanding anything? -Glasses leaned towards Sombra, looking confused.

Sombra shook her head in response, to which Glasses smiled with some relief and confessed:

-I ain’t catching too much either. It’s rather… philosophic, huh?

-That’s a way to call it -Sombra replied ironically, earning a soft laugh from her interlocutor.

The man spoke as if he carried over six or seven beers and he was discussing the course’s meaning with his neighborhood friends, although he evidenced more lucidity than a drunk. Sombra hoped that the bibliography would be more clarifying.

Somehow the class elapsed and before noticing, the professor asked for a task. “We are in Arts College, aren’t we?”, he said. “Draw then the meaning of what you think this course is about, as first exercise”.

His words left the whole classroom confused, so the entourage of class helpers hurried to answer doubts and give examples. Without comments, Sombra kept on sketching her ideas on the notebook. After a while the whole class was working.

A paper came from her right. She took it and found it was a phone numbers’ list, each in different calligraphy. The title of the page was “Numbers to add to class’ chatgroup”. As if the title wasn’t enough:

-Ah, they’re making a chatroom, to post news and swap materials and that -a boy informed from another table, watching how Sombra ended to write and passed the paper to Glasses. Both nodded.

-Wanna swap numbers now? -Glasses asked her table mates- That way I can identify you later in the group, hahaha.

She got affirmative gestures and everyone hurried to put their numbers on the phone that she handed.

-Write name and surname, in that order -she indicated. Sombra saved her number, and waited to receive the message that would show her Glasses’ number, which came a minute later.

-So, Should I save you as Tracer? -Sombra asked, reading the contact’s tag.

-If you want -Glasses-Tracer let out a giggle, her brown eyes accompanying the smile- Or also, my name is Lena. Lena Oxton.

-Nice to meet you, Lena. I’ve already added myself on your phone, but, my name is Sombra.

Hm. Finally she had introduced to the first person here. Sombra wished things would stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update so y'all can see what I write like.  
> Love interest will show up in the next chapter, i sweeaarr  
> Send me feedback, pls i'm lonely


	3. Making Friends

The first week passed without any memorable events. Sombra went to all her classes and learned about their contents. She still felt too restrained to look at the face (and be forced to make eye-contact) of all of her classmates, but she had learned to identify Lena’s hair every time she entered the classrooms, and whenever it was possible, she sat near her. They didn’t talk much, but the polite comments and jokes they exchanged was enough to make Sombra happy. Lena, however, was pretty social and she could easily engage into conversation with anyone. Sombra’s anxiety made her feel that Lena would discard her for other more sociable people, and if that happened, she would simply accept it. She didn’t want to be a bother for her.

She didn’t had any homework that syllabus week, but now she had a new activity upon getting back home: read the messages in the chatgroup she had joined. The novelty was interesting; she went from not hearing the sound of her phone during three days, to receiving over seven hundred daily messages. Indeed, those guys were rowdy. The chatgroup allowed even the shyest to talk through the safe impersonality of cybernetic space. And Sombra wasn’t the exception. She didn’t wrote a lot, but she made short comments to praise an artwork, share information or appreciate pics of pets that the most talkative sent.

On this activity, she started to recognize some people by their usernames and profile images. Observant as she was, she didn’t took long to notice who were the ones that chatted the most, and in which times. Lena, the only person she had added, had only actively participated two or three times, although she used to share data and answer people’s questions.

Friday night, Sombra was lying face-down on the couch of her home, lazily reading the chatgroup messages. It was most active at the evenings; Sombra guessed that everyone would get home and disported talking stuff and sharing memes.

In that moment, the conversation was about every one’s artistic style and their aspirations. Their classmates shared links and images as examples.

Sombra had a flash memory of her websurfer times, when she ran an art blog as hobby. At her age 15, she was the typical girl that interacts more with strangers online that with her own classmates. In fact, she used chatrooms and had many online friends. But in some moment all of that ended, and now her blog had been abandoned for years.

It would be nice to have some internet activity again, she thought. The exchange in the groupchat remind her of those times. Typing fast, before she could regret, Sombra wrote:

` **Sombra C.:** If any of you have art accounts, send the link, we can follow eachother! ^^ `

The screen remained unchanging after her message. Obviously, Sombra regret, thinking she should be the only dumb that still played with an art blog. She turned off the screen, frustrated, and sighed, lowering her head to the couch.

But she didn’t torment herself for too long, because some seconds later, the phone buzzed, and Sombra turned it on to find three replies in the groupchat and even a direct message. She recognized two of the “frequent talkers”. Happy, she started the task of opening links, following people and distributing Likes right and left, as a good-will sign, although none of the styles was really her personal favorite.

Her shyness and distance could seem exaggerated, but after spending five months practically locked in her house and with a minimal human interaction, activities like these seemed a little strange for her, or perhaps intimidating. Yes, her anxiety had really reached a pike past year. But she was determined to overcome herself this year, and make new friends.

She vacillated before opening the dm. Chatting in a group, hidden as part of a mass had resulted easy; but a direct message made her uncomfortable, it felt as if someone had spotted her.

But she breathed deep and tried to convince herself of that it was no big deal. Probably, the person only wanted to send her their link without the text getting lost in the group’s avalanche, or maybe making some small-talk. Extroverted people did that, Sombra actually knew.

`**amewidow♣:** This is my personal account, not just art, but i post photos [link]`

At first, she didn’t fully understand the text. She recognized the tag “amewidow” as one that had frequently participated in the last two days; if she wasn’t remembering wrong, they had sent pics of her bunny when they talked about pets. She guessed the person was rather quiet and then relaxed a little upon falling in a safe topic. But they had sent their personal account, which was more extroverted of what Sombra expected. Maybe they were one of those influencers, or they wanted to get more followers.

But upon opening the link, Sombra understood what they meant with “I post photos”. Evidently they were interested in artistic photography, because their gallery showed landscapes with detailed color palettes, macro shots of insects, portraits of pets in cute poses -amongst which there even was a little pig. Every seven or eight photos, there was a selfie of a girl with long and silky hair, dyed of a very dark red, serious features and amber eyes.

Sombra scrolled down and up, giving some Likes, thinking of how to react. Finally, before closing the app, she decided to indulge and follow her; it wouldn’t hurt. Going back to the direct messages, she replied:

`**Sombra C.:** Followed! Nice piggy :D`

Well, that had been pretty sociable and polite of her. Maybe she felt too comfortable in the shelter of her home and her couch, masked by a chat screen, because she managed to forget her anxiety to chat. Just as her little interactions with Lena seemed to develop more naturally every time, she was discovering that it was easy to make small talk.

`**amewidow♣:** His name is Porky`

Oh. A reply. Sombra wasn't quite expecting a reply.

What kind of reply was that?

Sombra considered her interlocutor intentions. Would she want to start a talk with her, particularly? Why? There was a difference in commenting stuff on the group and a dm. It felt more intimate. Sombra had not a lot of people to constantly text, excepting some old friends with whom she didn’t even talk much. So it seemed a little odd.

But she forced herself to dissipate that growing insecurity shaking her head. Probably the girl just wanted to chat for a while without her messages getting lost in the constant hubbub of the group. Come on, a moment ago Sombra herself had been regretting that no one spoke to her, and now that someone did, was she going to complain?

`**Sombra C.:** 😂 how accurate for a piggy. You have more animals?  
**amewidow♣:** A bun and two dogs  
**amewidow♣:** I used to have a hamster, but he died three months ago.  
**Sombra C.:** Ugh, I’m sorry.  
**Sombra C.:** However, Porky seems like a good company hahaha  
**amewidow♣:** Yes! He’s like a dog. He even sleeps with me  
**Sombra C.:** Really? Wow, I had no idea pigs were like that as pets haha  
**Sombra C.:** Do you live in an apartment? Is he hard to take care of?  
**amewidow♣:** No, he was well raised  
**amewidow♣:** Ive had him since he was a baby. Hes still little  
**amewidow♣:** He can live here comfortably`

And amewidow♣ sent a pic of her Porky sleeping contently on a couch. Sombra snorted at the sight.

` **Sombra C.:** He looks charming, his snout is funny, hahaha  
**amewidow♣:** 😂 `

Sombra’s fingers hovered over the screen, hesitant. With a single emoji as reply, the conversation seemed to reach a dead point. Had she been more jaunty, she could have chosen a topic and keep it on, but she _wasn’t jaunty_. Even if she had suppressed the paralyzing form of her anxiety, it still existed in a latent way, making her see that actually amewidow♣ had bored with her.

Sombra wanted to ignore it, but fighting her brain all day was pretty tiring. She decided to say goodbye and go do some house chores, anyway, it was a little late.

`**Sombra C.:** Well, I guess I’ll see you later in uni! ^^`

She closed the app before getting a reply. If amewidow♣ had really bored of her, at least she wouldn’t feel compelled to reply being Sombra offline, and Sombra wouldn’t feel bad being left on read. Virtual Etiquette for Anxious 101.

Yet, the phone buzzed, and from the notifications bar she could see that amewidow♣ had sent a short “Yes 👍” as reply.

  


* * *

  


On Sunday, the groupchat was active almost all day. Mid afternoon, Sombra decided to check for any important announcements in the group.

She found none, only offers and negotiations of the materials requested for this week, materials that Sombra had procrastinated in buying.

She noticed that many of her classmates called each other by their names, or answered their texts like they knew each other. They had knew to make good use of the week getting to know themselves and make friends. Sombra visualized a table with the number of friends she’d made: zero.

She wanted to change that situation. Sunday had been easy, so now she felt brave enough to take direct actions. Reading the last messages, the opportunity appeared.

`**Jesse:** Any of you have wide brushes to lend me tomorrow?`

Sombra ran some quick mental calculations. Said Jesse wasn’t a frequent talker, she couldn’t recognize his tag. Thus, he wouldn’t have made a lot of friends. Thus, he would be completely free to interact with her next Monday. And the method for initiating a relationship with him would be sharing the materials with him. No one had answered already; it was the perfect chance. She replied his message:

` **Sombra C.:** I’m bringing them for u!  
**Jesse:** Thanks.  
**Sombra C.:** If you have any spare palette, it would be great haha  
**Jesse:** Consider it a deal. `

Great. The plan was set. Satisfied, Sombra decided to buy said materials now; luckily, she knew of a 24hs store that was pretty well provided. Despite already having some old brushes for her to start with, she bought extras so she could share. She was pretty hopeful for not having to sit alone the Monday.

But upon getting back home, her infantile expectations keeled over at finding that someone else had answered Jesse’s text.

` **🅰sh:** I have brushes too, if you want!  
**Jesse:** Ah, I’ve already found some, but I guess it’s okay. See you tomorrow. `

Sombra clenched her teeth. Apparently, she would have to compete for the attention. She started to feel a little down, but… maybe she was overthinking the whole thing. It was about making friends, not a cold schematized competition. She had to let things flow.

  


* * *

  


Monday, 08:09am. Sombra went up the old stairs to the Painting Atelier, the biggest room of the building. She was several minutes late, but she hoped the teachers wouldn’t notice. She sneaked, trying not to do too much noise while walking on the antique wooden floor. She found a place in a table mid room and sat there.

She hadn’t seen Lena that morning, nor identified whoever Jesse was. So, after she wrote down the activity, she picked her phone and sent him a text:

`**Sombra C.:** You’ll have to find me because i’m bad recognizing faces, hahaha. I’m on the central table`

She waited some moments, while she opened her notebook and started sketching the painting.

`**Jesse:** I just arrived. I’m going there.`

Sombra raised her head and glanced around, expecting. Would her voice sound hoarse when she greeted him? She subtly cleared her throat, wanting to give a good first impression. Damn, she really hoped not to be disheveled or looking still sleepy. Why was she thinking all of that?! If she acted too stiff, it would surely show. Her efforts focused then on relaxing. Jesse seemed like a chill person. She should act spontaneously, or nothing would work.

-Hey -a voice to her left said.

He seemed reserved, although he looked juvenile. His haircut was a little messy, and he had a shade of beard on the edges of his chin, fitting to his general style, dressed in casual and dark clothes, not too eye-catching.

-Jesse? -Sombra greeted with a half-smile.

-Yep -he leaned in to greet her- Sombra, as I recall.

-Yeah -Sombra nodded- Uhm… -she hesitated for a moment, but kept on- Do you wanna sit here? -she pointed to the empty chair beside her.

-Okay -Jesse proceeded to go and drop his humble bagpack there. He avoided to look at Sombra’s face, but when he had settled, he gave her an attentive look.

-Want me to pass you today’s activity? -Sombra offered, signaling to the notebook.

He accepted, and both got to work.

Jesse didn’t spoke a lot, like Lena and other classmates, but he did answer her questions and asked more, interested. Sombra started to think he was similar to her, timid on a first moment, but still ready to start an interaction. Sombra observed his style: Jesse worked with chiaroscuro contrasts and firm lines, more drawing than painting, while she was more stylized and utilized vague silhouettes and colored passages. Even better, the so-called Ash hadn’t appeared, so Sombra didn’t have to compete against anyone. Not that she needed it though, because Jesse seemed as reticent as she was.

However, Sombra kept scanning around the workshop, looking for Lena, whom she hadn’t spotted yet. She wanted to make sure she wasn’t alone. But it looked like she hadn’t even came today.

-I think this color came off quite dull, huh? -Jesse frowned.

Sombra was about to avert her eyes and answer, but a sudden finding impeded her to do so.

Long, straight, soft, hazelnut hair. The morning sun reflected on it, ripping golden gleams. The girl turned around softly, showing Sombra the most delicate and beautiful profile she had seen in her life; a perfect nose, thin but feminine lips. Her skin was so smooth it just didn’t seem real. In fact, Sombra couldn’t believe what she was seeing: it was like facing a photo of an actress or singer. Actually, she even looked like a k-pop idol.

Sombra stood frozen for a while, wondering how had she not seen her before, wondering who she was, and mostly, wondering if she could approach her. But soon enough the workshop sounds entered her ears, everyone started to move again, and that girl turned around.

She hadn’t noticed her. Sombra inhaled deeply and swallowed. She turned over to Jesse, who had been standing with the brush on his hand. It looked like Sombra’s distraction moment hadn’t last more than a second.

-Color? -Sombra blinked- Could you repeat that, Jesse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, My Dudes™
> 
> As of today 9/2/20, i'm here to announce y'all that no, the story is not dead. It is me who almost died trying to keep up with online university. But I won't ever give up on this fic, and **i will release more chapters by october-november!**
> 
> Besides, the Spanish version will be available too!
> 
> So stay tuned! In the meanwhile you can follow me on my social media ([IG](https://instagram.com/reenvhai)|[twitter](http://twitter.com/reenvhai)|[tumblr](https://reenvhai.tumblr.com/)), i follow back, i'm a chill person seeking for mutuals 🤙😁
> 
> Be awesome today!


End file.
